<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Fair Game by dustybunnyplots (nicrt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280751">Untitled Fair Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/dustybunnyplots'>dustybunnyplots (nicrt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/dustybunnyplots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny title for a not so funny story</p>
<p>Or: Staff of Creation + Tinman technology + Clover's pin = Reanimated Clover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Fair Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: this was written on the fly, so this is me pretty much bullshiting my way into a "possible canon storyline" kind of thing; doesn't help that i haven't caught up w the series yet but hey give me a pretty borb with a pretty swole and i'm sold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prison time wasn't an entirely new concept for Qrow. He's done time, both before and after he became a huntsman. </p>
<p>Growing up in a bandit tribe did him no favours with any locals and travellers they came across; especially if they got caught, obviously. The day he and Raven  first met Oz happened to be in an interrogation room; the same day they were accepted as students of Beacon Academy. He didn't know it then what being embroiled in Oz's plans were going to be like or what they'd lead up to. But he was grateful anyways. Being a Huntsman meant he had a leg-up in the world, in a society that depended on their capabilites to deal with Grimm. Of course, thanks to his usual volatile nature, he's been behind bars even as a huntsman. One drink too many and a punch to the right face would do that to you. </p>
<p>Still, he didn't think he'd be a prisoner like this. When- after- they got arrested, the Atlasian soldiers had put he and Robyn into different cells. Cold, spartan, and empty. He didn't like how his mind implied who it reminded him of. For the first five days, it'd be a routine; soldiers would come and take either of them away for questioning. They's demanded to know about Ruby and the others. Where were they going, what were they planning; Qrow's oddly still enough an ass to look them in the eye, smirk and say, "I don't know." </p>
<p>Then, on the sixth day, Ace Ops questioned him instead. The first time round didn't end pleasantly. Too many bruises for his aura to handle; too many open wounds for their hearts to heal. He'd spend an entire day cuffed in the infirmary after that. The next time, the doctor glared at every Ace Op member down before he left them to their questioning. With a better but bitter handle on their emotions, Vine had been the one to properly ask:</p>
<p>"What happened to Clover?"</p>
<p>He could have been a smartass; told them he'd been the perfect little soldier in the end, following all his orders to his bitter end. He could have been furious about it; cursed at them for being as bad as Salem and her lackeys, turning their backs on the people they swore to protect.</p>
<p>Instead, all the fight drained out of him suddenly. Suddenly, he didn't want to fight. Suddenly, he felt alone. So very much alone.</p>
<p>So with drooped shoulders and hooded eyes, he said, "I don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>